<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>frozen fears by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452494">frozen fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxceit - Freeform, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil's panicking until Janus helps him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>frozen fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Virge?" Janus pauses in the doorway of Virgil's room, letting his eyes adjust to the shadows that cloak it. They are darker than normal, falling prey to their occupant's heightened emotions. As Janus squints, he can see Virgil, huddled in a ball in the center of his bed.</p><p>"Virgil?" He asks again, pitching his voice just that much louder, enough to see the miserable-looking ball of boyfriend stiffen.</p><p>"Go 'way," Virgil mumbles. "No- wait-" He rushes on, before Janus has a chance to take another step. "<em>Please</em> don't-" His voice cracks, and Janus can hear the ragged edge of tears.</p><p>"I won't leave," Janus promises, stepping fully through the doorway and closing the door behind him. Virgil huffs a shaky sigh of relief. "What do you need, storm cloud? Tell me what you need."</p><p>Virgil looks down, chewing on his lower lip, as Janus carefully perches on the bed next to him, almost close enough to touch but not quite. In this disheveled state, sometimes touch is the exact opposite of what Virgil wants. He has a feeling that his boyfriend is going to be clingy this time, though.</p><p>The last vestiges of panic finally clear from Virgil's turbulent eyes, and he looks up, vivid purple and vivid green meeting Janus's own heterochromatic gaze.</p><p>"Sorry," Virgil mumbles. "I just- it's been a bad day and Joan canceled on Thomas and I <em>know</em> it's okay, I <em>know</em> it's just because something came up, and that's fine, of course it's fine, but I panicked like I always do, and-"</p><p>"It's all right," Janus soothes, now scooting a tiny bit closer, reaching out an ungloved hand and stroking the back of Virgil's hand. His muscles noticeably relax as he starts to droop against Janus's shoulder.</p><p>"I know they aren't going to leave Thomas," Virgil mutters. "Not like that. But I just-"</p><p>"It's understandable," Janus murmurs. "But Joan is going to come over tomorrow, Thomas is fine, and you are safe. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Naked gratitude shines from Virgil's eyes when he glances up.</p><p>"I wish my emotions would listen to logic," Virgil grumbles, with a shaky laugh. "What was it Logan called it? Wise mind. I wish that I'd just...get into wise mind, and not freak out like this, over stupid shit. It doesn't help Thomas and it sure as hell doesn't help me."</p><p>"You'll get there," Janus says, now draping an arm around Virgil's shoulders and gently tugging him closer. "It just takes time, that's all."</p><p>"I hope you're right, buttercup," Virgil says. Now he's trembling with exhaustion, not alarm, and Janus's grip intensifies, helping to still him in place. "Can- can we maybe just cuddle a lot and- and watch a movie or listen to music or something?"</p><p>"Want to listen to your calming playlist?" Janus suggests. Virgil nods, pulling his hoodie around him.</p><p>"Yes, please," he requests. Janus smiles.</p><p>"As you wish," he says, and snags Virgil's laptop, searching for the playlist on Spotify, as Virgil doesn't like to see the music videos when he's stressed out. Whatever's going on screen tends to distract him, and not in a good way.</p><p>"Janus?" Virgil asks. Janus half-turns to meet the blushing gaze of his boyfriend. "Thanks," Virgil says. "For everything."</p><p>"You're my favorite storm cloud, it's the least I can do," Janus says, then reaches out and tweaks Virgil's nose, surprising a laugh free.</p><p>"I'm the only storm cloud you know," Virgil laughingly protests. Janus grins smugly.</p><p>"I fail to see how that makes any difference," Janus says. "Now scoot over, so I can put your laptop back without feeling like I'm going to drop it at any second."</p><p>Virgil obliges and as soon as the laptop is back on the nightstand, quietly blaring calming classical music (Virgil's favorite when he's particularly stressed), the two of them fall back into the bed, Janus pulling Virgil close.</p><p>"You're staying like this until dinner at <em>least</em>, I hope you know," Janus informs him. Virgil beams at him.</p><p>"Sounds great to me," he says. Janus detects nothing but truth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>